sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Olympic torch relays
The Olympic torch relay is the ceremonial relaying of the Olympic flame from Olympia, Greece, to the site of an Olympic Games. It was first performed at the 1936 Berlin Games,Bowlby, Chris. "The Olympic torch's shadowy past", BBC News, 2008-03-05. Retrieved on 2009-10-21. and has taken place prior to every Games since. Although in the past some Olympic organizing committees organized torch relays which encompassed multiple countries, the International Olympic Committee now restricts international relays due to the protests during the 2008 Summer Olympics torch relay, in which the relay was met with protests at several international sites on its way to Beijing, China. Summer Olympic Games Winter Olympic Games }Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) St. John’s, Newfoundland – Québec City – Montreal – Ottawa – Toronto – Winnipeg – Inuvik – Vancouver – Edmonton – Calgary (Canada) |- | align=center | Albertville 1992 | align=center | 58 | align=center | 5,500 | align=center | 5,500 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (on Concorde) Paris – Nantes – Le Havre – Lille – Strasbourg – Limoges – Bordeaux – Toulouse – Ajaccio – Nice – Marseille – Lyon – Grenoble – Albertville (France) |- | align=center | Lillehammer 1994 | align=center | 82For the 1994 Lillehammer Games, the flame for the national torch relay was lit at Sondre Norheim's birthplace in Morgedal, where the official 1952 & 1960 flames were lit in the same manner. The original plan to merge it with the official Olympia flame at Oslo was abandoned due to Greek opposition; only the official flame was used in the opening ceremony. All statistics are for the national torch relay only. The Morgedal flame was maintained and later used at the 1994 Winter Paralympics. | align=center | 12,000 | align=center | 7,000 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (mainly by airplane: Frankfurt – Stuttgart – Karlsruhe – Düsseldorf – Cologne – Hamburg (Germany) – Copenhagen (Denmark) – Stockholm (Sweden) ) – Oslo – Lillehammer (Norway) (National torch relay: Morgedal – Kristiansand – Stavanger – Bergen – Gullfaks – Bergen – Trondheim – Tromsø – Svalbard – Tromsø – Bodø – Oslo – Lillehammer (Norway) ) |- | align=center | Nagano 1998 | align=center | 51 | align=center | 3,486 | align=center | 6,901 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) Tokyo (route nr. 1) Hokkaidō – Chiba – Tokyo – Nagano (route nr. 2) Okinawa – Hiroshima – Kyoto – Nagano (route nr. 3) Kagoshima – Osaka – Shizuoka – Nagano (Japan) |- | align=center | Salt Lake City 2002 | align=center | 85 | align=center | 21,275 | align=center | 12,012 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) Atlanta – Charleston, South Carolina - Jacksonville, Florida - St. Augustine, Florida – Orlando, Florida - Miami – Mobile, Alabama – Biloxi, Mississippi – New Orleans - Houston – San Antonio – Austin, Texas - Dallas – Little Rock, Arkansas - Memphis - Nashville, Tennessee – Louisville, Kentucky – Cincinnati– Pittsburgh – Cumberland, Maryland – Washington, D.C. – Baltimore – Philadelphia – New York - Hartford, Connecticut – Providence, Rhode Island - Boston – Burlington, Vermont - Lake Placid – Syracuse - Cleveland - Columbus, Ohio – Chicago – Milwaukee - Detroit – Fort Wayne, Indiana – Indianapolis – Lexington – St. Louis - Kansas City – Omaha – Wichita - Oklahoma City – Amarillo - Albuquerque - Phoenix – Los Angeles – San Francisco – Squaw Valley – Reno – Portland – Seattle – Juneau – Boise – Bozeman – Cheyenne – Denver – Salt Lake City (USA) |- | align=center | Turin 2006 | align=center | 75 | align=center | 11,300 | align=center | 10,000 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) Rome – Florence – Genoa – Cagliari - Valletta (Malta) – Palermo – Naples – Bari – Ancona – San Marino (San Marino) – Bologna – Venice – Trieste - Koper (Slovenia) - Klagenfurt (Austria) - Trento – Cortina d'Ampezzo – Milan - Lugano (Switzerland) - Bardonecchia – Albertville (France) - Turin |- | align=center | Vancouver 2010 | align=center | 106 | align=center | 45,000+ | align=center | 12,000+ | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) Victoria, British Columbia – Yukon – Northwest Territories – Alberta – Saskatchewan – Manitoba – Nunavut – Quebec – Newfoundland and Labrador – Nova Scotia – Prince Edward Island – New Brunswick – Quebec – Ontario – Manitoba – Saskatchewan – Alberta (Canada) – Washington (USA) – Vancouver (Canada) "Provincial and territorial routes", Vancouver 2010 official site, listing the exact stops on the tour. |- | align=center | Sochi 2014 | align=center | 123 | align=center | 65,000 | align=center | 14,000+ | Olympia – Amaliada - Elis - Pyrgos - Zacharo - Kalo Nero - Tripoli - Levidi - Lefkasi - Kalavryta - Patras - Rio - Missolonghi - Agrinio - Karpenisi - Lamia - Volos - Larissa - Katerini - Thessaloniki - Giannitsa - Naousa - Edessa - Florina - Kastoria - Grevena - Ioannina - Kalabaka - Trikala - Karditsa - Lamia - Amfissa - Delphi - Arachova - Livadeia - Athens (Greece) (by airplane) - Moscow - Kolomna - Odintsovo - Arkhangelskoye - Krasnogorsk - Dmitrov - Saint Petersburg – Kaliningrad – Murmansk – Arkhangelsk – Yakutsk – Vladivostok – Irkutsk – Novosibirsk – Kazan – Nizhny Novgorod – Volgograd – Rostov-on-Don – Astrakhan – Grozny – Sochi (Russia) |- | align=center | Pyeongchang 2018 | align=center | 101 | align=center | 2,018 | align=center | 7,500 | Olympia – Athens (Greece) (by airplane) - Incheon (by airplane) – Jeju (by airplane) – Busan – Ulsan – Geoje - Tongyeong (by ship) - Changwon - Changnyeong - Sacheon (South Gyeongsang) – Yeosu - Suncheon - Gangjin (by helicopter) - Mokpo - Damyang - Gokseong (South Jeolla) – Muju - Jeonju (North Jeolla) – Buyeo (South Chungcheong) – Daejeon – Sejong – Osong – Jincheon - Chungju - Danyang (North Chungcheong) – Bonghwa - Andong (North Gyeongsang) – Daegu – Pohang (North Gyeongsang) – Suwon (Gyeonggi) – Seoul – Paju - Yeoncheon (Gyeonggi) (by bike) – Hwacheon (by bike) - Goseong - Hwacheon - Hwacheon - Hoengseong - Samcheok - Jeongseon - Pyeongchang (Gangwon) (South Korea) |- | align=center | Beijing 2022 | align=center | - | align=center | - | align=center | - | Olympia (Greece) – Beijing (People's Republic of China) |- | align=center | Milan–Cortina d'Ampezzo 2026 | align=center | - | align=center | - | align=center | - | Olympia (Greece) – Milan (Italy) |} Youth Summer Olympic Games Youth Winter Olympic Games See also * List of people who have lit the Olympic Cauldron References External links *Factsheet - The Olympic Torch Relay, Olympic.org, International Olympic Committee *Golden glow for London 2012 torch, BBC News Torch Relays Category:Olympic torch relays Category:German inventions of the Nazi period Olympic Category:Olympic flame Category:1936 in Germany